Truth Or Dare
by inuyashagrl27
Summary: A story about Inuyasha and the gang heading to play truth or dare in the present era. But whose the unexpectied visitor that pisses Kagome off? Is love in the air for Miroku and Sango? And why is Inuyasha acting so compationate?
1. They Know How To Play?

TRUTH OR DARE?

A/N: I took the idea for this story from my friend because she never updates anymore. - death glare to her - Sorry for any typos I might have in advance. Flames are welcome, I don't really care if it's constructive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his friends.

They Know How To Play?

Inuyasha and the gang have just finished slaying a demon with five shards in it's back, so naturally they where really tired. Out of the blue Kagome asked , "do you guys want to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Sango replied "Sure Kagome! But, do the guys know how to play correctly?" And as expected, Miroku groped Sango as he said "My dear Sango, I think everyone knows how to play a game as simple as 'Truth or Dare'. If they must live a very isolated life." Since Inuyasha didn't know how to play he got all defensive and said " Well I don't know how to play! Does that mean my life is isolated?"

Kagome could already see the fight in her head, Inuyasha clawing Miroku's throat out in the first minute and that would be it. Kagome shuddered at the thought and said " Okay, Inuyasha here's how to play... (explains how to play Truth or Dare) Do you get it Inuyasha?" "Yeah, I think so. So I can dare anything?" Inuyasha was amazed when Kagome answer 'yes'. At that answer Miroku got an evil smile on his face and Sango was as worried as ever.

All of a sudden Kagome got great idea. She casually asked her friends "Hey, do you guys want to go back to my era for the week? Since Shippo is staying with his girlfriend and we could like go and just hang out for a while, like get the Jewel Shards out of our minds." Everyone was excited about being invited to Kagome's era, even Inuyasha. Kagome did leave out one little detail, that her family was in China visiting family, they even brought Bayou because they didn't think Kagome would come home while they were out. So Kagome's entire house was empty and she thought that was perfect so they could all sleep over. They gang was so sure they wanted to go to Kagome's era that Miroku picked up Kagome's bag, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, Sango picked up the hiraikotsu and they all headed off to the Bone Eater's Well. Miroku went in first then Sango and then Inuyasha and Kagome.

When they where all there Inuyasha, with Kagome still on his back, lead the way to Kagome's house. When they all got there they went into the kitchen and Inuyasha helped Kagome off his back and instinctively covered his ears, but when he didn't hear anything he looked at Kagome with a very curious look. "Kagome, where's your family? I don't even smell Bayou here."

Inuyasha knew Kagome was hiding something and he was determined to find out what it was. She put on her innocent look and said, "did I forget to mention my family is in China for the week?" Everyone but Kagome said "uh, yea!" "Oops, sorry. Are you guys mad?" Kagome was terrified that she made her friends upset with her. Inuyasha could feel sense the fear in Kagome's voice, he said "Kagome, we're your friends we could never be mad at you over a silly white lie."

Kagome was so happy, especially since Inuyasha's the one who said it to her, she was even so happy, without thinking she gave Inuyasha a big bear hug. Inuyasha was shocked but just embraced her warm body. All of a sudden the gang heard another voice say, "hey mut! Keep your dirty hands off MY women." Inuyasha was furious at Kouga for ruining his moment with Kagome. He kept hugging Kagome but said, "how the hell did a flee-bag like you get through the well?"

Kagome knew Inuyasha wanted to piss off Kouga for ruining their moment so as Kouga said "I just followed you, duh" Kagome stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed Inuyasha right on the lips. Kouga wasn't expecting this and blamed it on Inuyasha, "what kind of spell is she under? Lift it if you value your life! Kagome is my women! A half-breed like you doesn't deserve Kagome."

By this time, Kagome was almost as furious as Inuyasha. "You know what Kouga, I don't remember complying to being your women, and I also don't remember inviting you into my house! So either shut the fuck up and leave me and Inuyasha alone or go back to your own fucking time." Every one stared at Kagome, even Inuyasha, no one had ever heard Kagome swear before. Kouga complied and said, "as you wish my dear, sweet, Kagome."

"Okay, do you guys want to eat first or play the game?" Kagome wanted to comfort her friends since most of them haven't been outside the feudal era yet. Everyone said, "eat!" Kagome laughed and said "okay, let me guess, Inuyasha, Miroku and I want Ramen, Kouga wants an aumlet, and Sango wants chicken noodle soup. Right?" Everyone stared at her. "Was I right?" Kagome felt weird with her friends staring at her. Miroku replied, "how did you do that?" Kagome just laughed and said "you just gotta know who your dealing with is all."

Kagome told Miroku, Sango and Kouga to go get comfy in the living room but she wanted Inuyasha to help her. Kouga got a hurt look on his face but Kagome just glared and pointed to the living room. Once the three of them where in the living room Kagome whispered. "are you mad that I kissed you?" Inuyasha was shocked and hurt to have his one true love ask him this, he simply replied "not at all, I actually enjoy it, but did you only kiss me to shut Kouga up?" Inuyasha had a certain hurt in his voice, and Kagome took his head in her hands and said, "you have now idea how much I have wanted to do that ever since I first climbed out of the well and saw you pinned to the Sacred Tree." Inuyasha was so happy to hear this he couldn't help but smile. Then he leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Kagome returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around his neck. As they continued to kiss, Kagome remembered how much she loved Inuyasha, the same thoughts where going through Inuyasha's mind except about Kagome. Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss and just hugged Kagome for a while. Then Kagome remembered she was supposed to be cooking with Inuyasha, not hugging him. "Inuyasha, we have to cook or the others will wonder what's taking so long. But, if you want to you can sleep with me in my bed tonight." Kagome couldn't believe she just said that. Inuyasha was shocked and happy at the same time, "are you sure Kagome? I want to so badly but I don't want to rush things, because if I lose you I don't know what I'd do. I really do love you Kagome, more than anyone can imagine."

Kagome's eye's started to water and Inuyasha thought he did something to offend her. "Kagome, please don't cry, I'm sorry for anything I said that hurt you. I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Kagome laughed and said, "no my silly puppy, those aren't tears of sadness, they're tears of joy. I'm so happy that you love me because I love you with every fiber of my body, and I never want to lose you either."

In the living room Kouga smelt tears and not just any tears, Kagome's tears. "Oh, that does it! That mutt has made her cry for the last time!" Kouga said running into the kitchen but Kagome didn't look sad at all, she was smiling, until she saw Kouga that is. "Is there something you want Kouga? No? Good. The food is almost ready so we'll be out soon. Bye Kouga." Kouga left the kitchen and all the food was ready within the next 10 minutes. So they finally started to play 'Truth or Dare'.

(A/N: I'm going start doing like a script so I don't confuse myself)

Kagome: Okay Sango you start.

Sango: Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Truth.

Sango: Is it true that you love me?

Miroku: Yes my dear Sango, it is. Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Dare!

Miroku: Okay, I dare you to kiss Kouga for 10 seconds on the lips.

Kagome looked beside her at Inuyasha and he nodded telling her she could. Kagome crawled across her floor and kissed him as Sango quickly counted to 10. When Kagome went to go sit back down by Inuyasha he pulled her into his lap

Kagome: Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Truth.

Kagome: Do you have any feelings left for Kikyo?

Inuyasha: I only feel that I need to avenge her by defeating Naraku. Other than that, no, all my love is for you. Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss Kouga for 10 seconds on the lips.

Sango crawled across the floor and kissed him as Kagome quickly counted to 10

Sango: Kouga, truth or dare?

Kouga: Dare.

Sango: I dare you to... HUG INUYASHA!

Inuyasha and Kouga: I'M NOT HUGGING HIM!

Sango: You chose dare, not me.

Kouga: Yes, but u chose the dare!

Sango: Oh hush! You got to kiss me and Kagome so hugging Inuyasha is the least you can do for us.

Inuyasha sat still on the floor while Kouga gave him an air hug

Kouga: Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Truth, I don't trust you with my dare.

Kouga: Is it true you are in love with me?

Kagome: No, it's not. But, the person I do love is here. And his name starts with an 'I' and ends with an 'a'. Miroku, truth or dare? Inuyasha blushed

Miroku: I'll pick truth.

Kagome: Is it true you love Sango more than life and would give your life to save hers?

Miroku: Every word in that statement is 100 true. Sango, truth or dare?

Sango: I know I have to be crazy to say this, but dare.

Miroku: I dare you to tell me how you really feel about me.

Sango: Well, I feel that you're an arrogant lecher, that I love with every fiber of my being. Sango crawled over to Miroku and kissed him I was thinking about you the entire 10 seconds I was kissing Kouga. Sango sat in Miroku's lap and he started stroking her arm with his hand.

Miroku: Okay, Inuyasha, truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Miroku: I dare you to make out with Kagome in the closet for 5 minutes.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and brought her into the closet

Inuyasha: Are you okay with this, Kagome?

Kagome answered by french kissing Inuyasha. This continued for the whole 5 minutes, they only hugged and kissed. Anything else would just be disturbing in a closet. When they came out Miroku and Sango where kissing and Kouga had gone upstairs to find the bathroom.

Inuyasha: Hey flee-bag! Hurry up!

distant voice I'll be down in a minute you fucking mutt!

Inuyasha: Okay. Well we're starting without you! Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Truth.

Inuyasha: Do you trust me enough to take off my necklace?

Kagome: Yes I do. Kagome takes off Inuyasha's necklace

Inuyasha: Thank you Kagome, that thing was a pain in the neck.

Kagome: Sango, truth or dare.

Sango: Dare.

Kagome: I dare you to let Miroku sleep in the same bed as you tonight.

Sango: Uh, okay? Miroku, truth or dare?

Miroku: Truth my dear Sango.

Sango: Would you be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me?

Miroku: Yes I would be actually, but only if you are comfortable. Kagome, truth or dare?

Kagome: Dare!

Miroku: Hehe, I dare you to let Inuyasha sleep in the same bed as you tonight.

Kouga was half way down the stairs

Kagome: Okay, I was planning on asking him anyway.

Kouga felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. Kouga: Kagome, can I talk to you for a second, in private?

Kagome: Okay? Kagome followed Kouga into the kitchen and outside What is it Kouga?

Kouga: When you agreed to that dare just now I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest. I really do love you Kagome. And I would be honored of you would be my mate.

Kagome: No! I love Inuyasha! Not you! IN-U-YA-SHA! Got it?!

Kouga: No! What does he have that I don't?!

Kagome: Passion!

Kouga: I have passion!

Kagome: All you care about is your tribe and being the best. Well I'm not a fucking trophy! With that said Kagome ran into the house, through the kitchen, across the living room and up the stairs to her room. Inuyasha was furious at Kouga but rushed upstairs to Kagome.

Inuyasha knocks on the door Inuyasha: Kagome? Can I come in? It's me, Inuyasha.

Kagome opens the door and goes back to her bed. Kagome: Shut the door behind you please.

Inuyasha: What did he say? What's wrong Kagome, why are you crying?

Kagome: He asked me to be his mate.

Inuyasha: And you said yes?

Kagome: NO! I said no because I loved you, not him. And I told him I'm not a fucking trophy.

Inuyasha: Kagome, I don't know what to say other than you're not a trophy and any guy who treats you as such is not worth your tears.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha. They sat there on her bed just hugging each other for about 10 minutes until Kouga bursted into Kagome's room.

Kouga: Why do you love him and not me? I do have passion and I do not treat you like a trophy!

Kagome: You want to know why? Because I can love who ever the fuck I want! I could love you if I wanted but that would be pretty hard because you're an arrogant jackass! Now leave my room, my house and my era, I'm sick of your bull shit! Enough is enough Kouga! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! I LOVE INUYASHA!! IN-U-YA-SHA! Got it through your thick head yet? I DON'T LOVE YOU! Inuyasha is ten times the man you'll EVER be! I told you I was sick of you before we even started playing 'Truth or Dare' and I can't believe I actually kissed you! Why don't you go back to the feudal era and die.

Kouga: Ka... Kagome. I...

Kagome: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! LEAVE!

Kouga: I'm sorry! Kouga jumped out Kagome's window and went through the well, but he wasn't going to kill himself, but someone was going to die. He made a (what he thought was a ) fool proof plan.


	2. Playing With The Big Boys

Truth or Dare?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1 and I'm glad you liked it! You don't have any idea how happy I am right now to know that people like my writing. Okay, here's the second chapter.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHACRATERS FROM INUYASHA! THIS STORY IS PURLEY FAN MADE!!

Playing With The Big Boys

( present time)

- Its been about 5 hours since Kouga left to the past and Kagome hasn't frowned since -

Kagome: Hey everyone, I'm tired, how about you guys?

Inuyasha: I'm beat. - Inuyasha yawns -

Sango: Where are Miroku and I sleeping?

Kagome: You can sleep in my mom's room, everyone follow me.

- Kagome lead everyone upstairs and Inuyasha went into Kagome's room when they past it. Kagome showed Sango and Miroku her mom's room and gave Sango a pair of her favorite PJ's and Miroku a pair of her Grampa's PJ's then left. -

- In Kagome's mom's room -

Sango: You can sleep on the right side, next to the window.

Miroku: Fine with me, as long as I'm near you.

- Sango blushed -

- In Kagome's room -

Inuyasha: Let me guess, you want me to sleep on the floor?

Kagome: You can sleep where ever you want.

Inuyasha: Even next to you?

Kagome: Just try not to take up the entire bed, PLEASE.

Inuyasha: I probably wont.

Kagome: Now turn around, I have to change.

- Inuyasha turns around and Kagome puts on her leopard print JoeBoxer pants and a black tank top. -

Inuyasha: Nice PJ's Kag. - winks -

Kagome: They're my favorites. And what was that wink about?

Inuyasha: Oh nothing. Nothing at all.

Kagome: Inu...

- Inuyasha pulls Kagome into a deep kiss. Kagome is surprised but doesn't fight it. Inuyasha pulls back. -

Kagome: Inuyasha, why did you do that?

Inuyasha: Because I love you Kagome

Kagome: What? And you're just relizing this now?

Inuyasha: No, I've known for a long time, I just didn't know how to say it. Or when for that matter. But I do Kagome, I love you! Please tell me you love me too. I know you said it when Kouga was around but I need to know if you really do love me.

Kagome: Inuyasha. Of course I love you! How could you doubt that! I do love you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Oh, I don't know, you know me better than I do! But just know this, I will defend you until my death Kagome. I would give my life for you anyday. I really, truely love you Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha, you don't have to tell me that, I already knew all of that. You prove it everyday and all it does is make me love you more and more.

- Inuyasha hugs Kagome so she doesn't see him start to cry - Inuyasha: Kagome, I love you so much.

Kagome: I know, I know. - Kagome tries to pull away from Inuyasha but he just pulls her closer -

Inuyasha: Just let me hold you a little longer.

Kagome: Okay, however long you need.

Inuyasha: Thank you Kagome. - Inuyasha pulls something around Kagome's neck and its cold against her skin so she jumps - What's wrong Kagome?

Kagome: What... what is this...? - Kagome pulls the necklace off of her neck, it wasn't clasped because she jumped to soon -

Inuyasha: That my dear Kagome is a necklace my father gave my mother when they told each other they loved one another. And before my mother died she gave it to me and told me 'Give this to that one special girl that you love and want to spend every second of your life with.' And I know that you're that girl.

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha! It's beautiful! - Kagome can't help but smile. This was the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given her. -

Inuyasha: Do you want me to help you put it on?

Kagome: I would love that. - Inuyasha takes the necklace and Kagome lifts up her hair, Inuyasha clasps it and then, magically a necklace that is almost identical appears on Inuyasha's neck -

Kagome: Where did that come from?

Inuyasha: It symbolizes that we are in love.

Kagome: Oh, ok. - Kagome smiles -

Inuyasha: I love your smile.

Kagome: I love that you love my smile.

Inuyasha: I love that you love that I love your smile.

Kagome: You're a dork.

Inuyasha: Yep, but I'm your dork.

Kagome: That you are. That you are.

- In the Fudal Era -

Kouga: That fucking asshole, Inu-gasha!!! He needs to get away from MY women! Kagome should be mine! Not his!!

Ginta: Kouga, you shouldn't get worked up about this.

Hakkaku: Yea Kouga, if Kagome doesn't relize that you're the one for her, she's just plain stupid.

Kouga: DON'T EVER CALL KAGOME STUPID!

Hakkaku: Ok, sorry. Don't bite my head off! Well what are you going to do?

Kouga: I'm glad you asked Hakkaku. I'm going to make a potion that will let me look like Inu-trasha for 24 hours. In that time I will kill the real Inuyasha and mate with Kagome so she will rightfully be mine! Muahahaha!!!

Ginta: Wonderful plan Kouga!

Hakkaku: Yes! It's an excellent plan!

Kouga: Thank you! Inu-trasha will never interfear with my love for Kagome again!!

Ginta: Your a genious Kouga!

Kouga: I know! They are coming back in 6 days. That gives me 5 days to make the potion and 1 day to relax. Inuyasha is going to have to play with the big boys now.

Hakkaku: Brilliant work!

Kouga: Now go! I need to consentrate.

- Ginta and Hakkaku left and Kouga gathered the things to make the potion. Kouga was really trying hard not to think about Kagome but he couldn't help it and he accidentally picked up a few wrong things. -

- In the present time. In Kagome's room. Kagome and Inuyasha are cuddled up on Kagome's bed just talking about they're future. -

Kagome: So, would you ever want kids?

Inuyasha: Maybe someday but not to soon. And only one or two, three tops. Not 10 or 20 like Miroku wants.

Kagome: Good because you're not getting 10 or 20.

Inuyasha: I wouldn't put you through that much pain.

Kagome: - sigh - I love you.

Inuyasha: - kisses the top of Kagome's nose. - I love you more than you can imagine. - whispers - Will you be my mate?

- Kagome was half way asleep and didn't hear him ask her - Kagome: Mhm. Okay.

Inuyasha: Okay Kags, get some sleep, I can tell your tired.

- With Miroku and Sango -

Miroku: Sango, I have something very important to ask you.

Sango: Okay Miroku, what is it?

Miroku: Sango, I know I ask this to every women I meet, but... Will you have my childern?

Sango: Mi...ro...ku of course I will! On 1 condition tho.

Miroku: Anything my love.

Sango: You must stop groping women, all of them!

Miroku: Even you? - wink -

Sango: - blushing - I'll think about that one women.

Miroku: Excelent.

Sango: You're a dork, Miroku, you know that right?

Miroku: Yes and the best part of being a dork is being YOUR dork.

Sango: Yup, mine. - Sango pulls Miroku on top of her forcing him to kiss her. Miroku was shocked at Sango so he sat up. -

Miroku: Sango, why did you do that?

Sango: Because, you're mine and I wanted a kiss.

Miroku: Well in that case, have another, - kiss - and another, - kiss - and another. - kiss -

Sango: - smiles - I could get used to this.

Miroku: Me to. - kisses her again -

Sango: - sigh - Don't you think we should go to sleep?

Miroku: What ever you want Sango.

Sango: Night - kisses Miroku and lies down -

Miroku: Night my love. - lies down and puts his arm around Sango's waiste.

- With Inuyasha and a sleeping Kagome -

Inuyasha: - thinks: She said yes! I can't believe she said yes! God I love her so much for this. She's mine now. Mine forever. Not Kouga's. Not Sesshomaru's. Not Hojo's. Not anyone else's. Mine. And if I'm not mistaken Sango and Miroku are together now, too. Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for inviting us here this week it has brought us all closer together. And we all needed it. -


	3. We Are One

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but I have been busy with random stuff like fighting with my Shorti... .so yea!

And He Goes Down!!!!

Past

Kouga: Oh yes! It's coming quite nicely! I believe this is my best plan ever. Good job Kouga.

Ginta: Kouga, how is it coming?

Hakakku: Yea Kouga! Tell us!

Kouga: If you must know it might be done sooner than I had expected. This is great! Now leave I need complete silence.

Hakakku and Ginta: You got it boss!

Kagome's bed room

Inuyasha stayed up almost all nigth just watching Kagome sleep. He kept thanking her in his mind, and thinking how much of an angel she looked like when she sleeped. Kagome is now waking up so Inuyasha is pretending to be asleep.

Kagome: whispers Inuyasha, are you awake.

Inuyasha does nothing

Kagome: Ok, well, I'm going to go make breakfast.

Kagome starts to get up

Inuyasha: Oh no your not. You're staying here, besides, Miroku and Sango are still asleep.

Kagome: Well, what do you have in mind for us to do in here. even tho she had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking

Inuyasha: I don't know, but I'm sure you have a few ideas.

Kagome blushed, he could read her like an open book.

Kagome: Hmm, nope.

Inuyasha moved over to Kagome and kissed her. His tounge circled the opening of her mouth demanding entrance. She let him in and their tounges battled for dominance but Kagome is a very sore loser and went up to scrach his ears which she new would make him back down. But, unfortunetly Inuyasha is an even worse loser than Kagome, so he put his hands on her butt and squeezed as hard as he could without digging his nails into her ass. This made her moan but not give up, so he did the last thing he could think of, he put his hands on her boobs. This got Kagome very mad, she pulled back and slapped his face.

Inuyasha: What was that for?!

Kagome: Oh, I don't know, putting your hands on my breasts!

Inuyasha: Kagome, how are we supposed to be mates if you wont even let me touch you?

Kagome: Mates? Who said anything about mates?

Inuyasha: Uh, YOU! I Asked you last night and you said yes!

Kagome has a blank expression on her face.

Inuyasha starts to cry!

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you okay?

Inuyasha: I knew this was to good to be true. You and me? What was I thinking?

Kagome: You where thinking that we're in love. Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: No, you're too good for me. I've always known that. Every guy we meet always falls in love with you. You have your pick of guys, why should you pick a half breed like me?

Kagome: I'm not to good for you Inuyasha, I never have been. And they don't fall in love with ME they fall in love with my chest. And I love you, and I'm glad you're a half breed because that means you have power as well as emotions. Inuyasha, you're the one I want. And I see you as my equal, not anything above of below me.

Inuyasha: Then why don't you want to be my mate?

Kagome wanted to cry.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I do, but don't you think we're moving a little to fast?

Inuyasha: Kagome, your turning 17 next month, I've known you for almost 2 years. I think we've waited long enough. Don't you?

Kagome: thinks: OMG, he remembered my birthday! He remembered! says: Oh Inuyasha! You remembered my brithday!

Inuyasha: Yea, and there was also something else important to me that happened on that day.

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: That's the day my mother and father mated.

Kagome: Oh, really? On my birthday? Wow, that's weird.

Inuyasha: I think its pretty cool. And another weird thing is that was my mother's brithday too.

Kagome: OMG! It is!?

Inuyasha: Yea. It's pretty cool.

Kagome: Yea!! Inuyasha, ask me again. Ask me to be you're mate so I can remember it this time, please, ask me again.

Inuyasha: laughs Okay, Kagome, will you be my mate?

Kagome: Yes. Yes I will.

Inuyasha: Great. kisses Kagome

Kagome: pulls back from the kiss I love you.

Inuyasha: I love you, too. kisses Kagome again

Kagome moans into Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha: pulls back from the kiss Are you okay?

Kagome: I love you, maybe to much for my own good.

Inuyasha: I know how you feel, we are one. One body. One mind. One soul.

Kagome: You should be a poet.

Inuyasha: Yea. Not in a million years.

Kagome: Why not? You're so deep. And you can take all of the tragidy in your life and make them famous.

Inuyasha: You think so?

Kagome: Would I lie to you?

Inuyasha: I hope not.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Yes?

Kagome kisses Inuyasha. The kiss is hard and full of lust.

Inuyasha: pulls back from kiss Kagome. MY Kagome.

Kagome: hugs Inuyasha MINE. All MINE.

Inuyasha: Yes, all yours. All of me. My heart, mind and soul.


	4. Sango, We Can't Be Together

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so excited that you like my story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except the new 1 coming in either in this chapter or next chapter.

Sango, We Can't Be Together

in Kagome's mom's room

Miroku and Sango just woke up

Miroku: Sango, I've been thinking all night and I need to tell you something.

Sango: Mmmmm, Okay what is it baby??

Miroku: You know I love you right?

Sango: Of course Miroku, I've always known.

Miroku: Well, that's why... we can't be together.

Sango: WHAT?

Miroku: Sango, just hear me out okay?

Sango nods

Miroku: Okay, well, here goes. I love you, I really do, but thats why we can't be together. I don't want to get sucked into my hand and leave you all alone and with a broken heart. Sango, I couldn't do that to you, I just couldn't

Sango starts to cry as she puts her hand on her heart.

Miroku: Please Sango, don't cry. I can't stand it.

Sango: How can I stop? The one person I love, wont even let me be with him? Miroku, I love you, and even if you where sucked into your wind tunnel, I would always charish the moments we had together.

Miroku: Sango, you don't understand.

Sango: I do Miroku, I understand that you have something life threatening in your hand. And I also understand that I love you even with that. Why can't you love me?

Miroku: I do love you Sango, more than you'll ever know.

Sango: Then prove it to me. Don't leave me.

Miroku: I have to Sango, I just have to! I can't stand the thought of you with a broken heart.

Sango: I'll give you as many children as you want, just don't leave me. Please... I wont be able to live without you.

Miroku: Sango (pushes hair out of her face then kisses her.)

Sango: (pulls back) Miroku, I love you. (kisses him and pins him down on the bed)

Miroku: (trys to break free but Sango just pins him down harder)

Sango: (gets off Miroku and starts crying again)

Miroku: Sango, I have to leave, you're not safe with me.

Sango: But that's the fun part, it's exciting to live on the edge. I didn't have to join this group, but it was in my heart. I needed to and now look, I'm in love and I couldn't be happier. But now, my heart is in pieces because I've risked my life for you, but God wants us to be together so He didn't let either of us die, and now... You're leaving me.

Miroku: I'm sorry Sango, I didn't know you thought that. Let's just forget everything we've said this morning okay? I can't stand it anymore, I don't want to leave you, I want to be with you forever. I love you Sango.

Sango: I love you, too, Miroku.

Miroku: Sango, will you accept my appologly? I'm so sorry, I never mean't for you to be sad.

Sango: How's this for an answer? (Sango leaps at Miroku, pins him on the bed and starts kissing a line from his earlobe, to his jaw, to the other ear, and then to his lips)

Miroku: Mmmmm. I like that answer.

Sango: Me too. I'm tired, let's go back to bed.

Miroku: Okay, darlin'.

Sango and Miroku climb under the covers and Miroku gets on his side of the bed. Sango is mad at this so she rolls over into his arms and starts to fall asleep.

Miroku: Sweet dreams my love.

Sango: Sweet dreams MY Miroku.

Miroku: Mmmm, I like the sound of that, say it again.

Sango: My Miroku, MINE.

Miroku: Thank you, for everything.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but between school and homework and my social life i barely have time to write my story. But I hoped you like it, please review. PLEASE!! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what should come next plz e-mail me ( ) or message me on myspace ( ). I need your help because I keep having writers block everytime i sit down to write. I have no problems writing poems but the story is coming a little harder. Well yea, i hope you enjoyed it!!


	5. Kouga's Plan and The Unbreakable Bond

**A/N: Okay, I know my 4th chapter wasn't my best but... oh well. Anything in italics is either a dream or a thought. Anything in parenthesies is an action that the character does or the setting. So, anyway, here is my fifth chapter and I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Faith: Say it!**

**Shell: NO!**

**Faith: GOD DAMMIT MICHELLE JUST SAY IT!**

**Shell: FINE!! I DONT OWN INUYASHA!! (runs away crying)**

**Faith: That poor unfortunate soul.**

Kouga's Plan and the Unbreakable Bond

(in the past)

Kouga: I think its finally ready! Huh, and in only 3 days, good job Kouga!

Hinta: Are you sure boss? Are you sure it's done I mean.

Kouga: Well, almost. All I need is Inu-trasha's hair and then, my potion will be complete!!

Hakkaku: Well done Kouga! You'll get Kagome for sure, now!

Kouga: What, did you ever have doubts in your mind Hakkaku?

Hakkaku: (Hinta is laughing his ass off) N-n-n-n-n-n-no sir. I was just saying...

Kouga: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmm, go find me a pig for dinner Hakkaku, Hinta, go with him so he doesn't get his sorry ass killed.

Hinta: Okay Kouga.

(After Hinta and Hakkaku leave, Kouga falls asleep and begins to dream)

_Kouga: (The potion has worked and Kouga looks like Inuyasha) What are you talking about!? Of coarse I'm the real Inuyasha!_

_Kagome: Okay, what three special events happen on Janurary 20? _**[A/N: thats my cousin's birthday, i dont know Kag's**

_Kouga: Um, that's Sessomaru's birthday, my dad's birthday and the day my mom died._

_Kagome: EH!! WRONG! None of those are correct. Your obviously not Inuyasha!_

_(All of a sudden, Sesshomaru emgerges from the trees)_

_Sesshy: Kagome, you are smart. How did you know it wasn't Inuyasha?_

_Kagome: His eyes are different. And I know who it is, its Kouga. Inuyasha's eyes have a softness to them and Kouga's only have aggression._

_Kouga: Hehe, wow, I knew it from the start, you are smart Kagome. _

_Kagome: Sesshomaru, can you sniff out where the REAL Inuyasha is?_

_Sesshy: (Turns his head with his nose in the air) If I'm right, he's headed here, and fast. Kouga, looks like you got him pissed off._

_Kouga: I don't care, I'm going to kill him anyway, and then Kagome will be mine. _

_(Inuyasha arrives with a cloud of dust behind him) _

_Inuyasha: Fluffy, what have you done? Why the fuck is there another one of me?!_

_Kagome: It wasn't Sesshomaru, it IS Kouga, I think he used some freaky magic or something to get me to mate with him._

_Inuyasha: DID YOU? (Inuyasha runs from where he was by Sesshomaru over to Kagome, he had a worried look on his face)_

_Kagome: No, I knew it wasn't you, I just knew it! You're eyes are different and so are your hearts. And I only love one._

_Kouga: NO!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!_

_Inuyasha: I've had enough of you Kouga, you cause nothing but trouble and no one needs you._

_Kagome: Go ahead Inuyasha, I wont stop you this time. He's crossed the line this time._

_Inuyasha: You're right, but why let me do it? Hey Fluffy, I know how much you enjoy killing people and also how creative you can be. Want to kill him?_

_Sesshy: Did you read my mind little brother? _

_Kouga: You think either of you could ever kill me?_

_Inuyasha and Sesshy: No, we KNOW, BOTH of us CAN kill you._

_Kouga: Yea, right, okay._

_Inuyasha: I expect to see you with a new kimono made of wolf skin the next time I see you Sesshomaru. Come on Kagome. (they start to walk away)_

_Sesshy: You can count on it. (Sesshomaru attacks Kouga)_

(Kouga wakes up and is breathing heavily.)

Kouga: _Even in my dreams I can't get her. _Was it just a dream?

Voice: No, that is what is going to happen, unless you learn both Inuyasha and Kagome's histories.

Kouga: Show yourself!

Voice: You do not need to know what I look like, all you must know is that I am a friend and you need to listen to me, Kagome and Inuyasha's bond is so strong it is almost unbreakable. But I believe you are the one who can break it.

Kouga: But how?

Voice: Listen to your heart, be creative.

Kouga: HOW THO?!!!

Voice: Think, what is both of they're weaknesses? Or should I say, WHO.

Kouga: _Kikyou_. Heh, thanks.

Voice: Its the least I can do. Just kidnap that person and you'll have Inuyasha on your tail in no time. Then Kagome will see he still loves her and POOF the fairytale is over.

Kouga: Thank you, now be gone. But I may call apon you another time, I trust you'll here me?

Voice: Yes, my lord.

Kouga: Before you leave, what is your name?

Voice: Oh, my appoligies. My name is Tanisha

Kouga: Thank you for the infomation, now leave, I have planning to do.

Tanisha: As you wish master.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but I still hoped ud like it. Heres a little shoutout to those of you who reply!!! (HINT HINT!!) **

**Ashton: Wow, your getting lazier by the day, bahahaha, ily! Here you go, now u gotta write another chapie for ME!! **

**Inuyashaloves kagome4ever: I'm glad you want more, well here you go. **

**kirara568: Thank you for reading my story after all the truth or dares you've already read.**

**inuandkagsbeliver: I'm glad you like my story enough to put your name in it! lol, still thanks!**

**Inuyasha' gurlfriend: Hopefully your not dead yet! Here's ur lifeline. THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Here's my update.**

**brokenchaos: Thanks for the comment on my last line of chapter 3**

**Okay, those were all the repliers (spelling??? or is it not a word?) from chapters 3 & 4. Send reviews PLEASE!!!!**

**Luv, **

**inuyashagrl27 aka Shell**


	6. What is Christmas?

**A/N: Yay Me!! I've got 33 reviews and 5 chapters!! Once again, YAY ME!!! I would like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers. I'm so happy that you guys think I'm a good writer****Anything in italics is either a dream or a thought. Anything in parentheses is an action that the character does or the setting.**** But anyway, I've noticed that most of my reviewers have ****quit on me, so I need at least umm… 8**** reviews before I continue the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Faith: Come on, just say it Shell.**

**Joe: Yea it can't be that bad.**

**Shell: Fine!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!! – ****Throws**** a fit and runs away –**

**Joe and Faith: I feel bad for her.**

What's Chr.ist.mas?

(In Kagome's Living room)

Kagome: Oh shit!

Inuyasha: What is it baby?

Kagome: I forgot! Christmas is next week!

Miroku: What is Chr.ist.mas?

Kagome: Only my favorite holiday ever!

Inuyasha: Ok, what do you do on this Christmas day?

Kagome: Well, before hand people buy gifts for people they care about and on December 25th they exchange gifts. Even if the other person didn't get them anything, the point of the holiday is about giving.

Inuyasha: Well, why don't we do shopping? The snow seems to have melted and like you said, people who care about each other buy presents for the other. We all care about each other.

Kagome: Well, that's so thoughtful. But if we're going anywhere you all need to change.

Miroku: Why?

Kagome: Because people don't exactly walk around in monk's attire or kimonos anymore.

Miroku: Okay. What are we supposed to wear?

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yes, Kagome?

Kagome: Do you remember when I took you shopping for clothes you could wear here?

Inuyasha: Yea… Why?

Kagome: Those clothes are in Sota's closet. You and Miroku should fit in them quiet nicely.

Inuyasha: Okay, Sota's room is the 3rd door on the right, correct?

Kagome: Yep, right after the bathroom.

Inuyasha: Come on Miroku.

(Inuyasha and Miroku disappear up the stairs)

Sango: What am I going to wear?

Kagome: I was thinking we could see how well the boys can keep their cool.

Sango: Hmm. I like it, continue.

Kagome: Well, I was thinking you and me get dressed up really sexy. Like in mini-skirts and tube tops and stuff like that.

Sango: You know the boys will go crazy.

Kagome: I know.

Sango: Okay, let's go.

(Kagome and Sango rummage through Kagome's drawers and find the sexiest stuff that Kagome owned.

[30 minutes later

Inuyasha and Miroku had been waiting for 15 minutes. Inuyasha had chosen black jeans from Hot Topic, a black and red South Pole shirt, a red bandana to cover his ears and black Vans. Miroku had chosen a navy blue and white South Pole shirt, blue jeans from American Eagle and white Vans. They have been yelling at the girls for the past 5 minutes.

Inuyasha: KAGOME! SANGO! COME ON!!

Miroku: YEA COME ON YOU GUYS!!

Kagome and Sango appeared at the top of the stairs and Miroku had to shut Inuyasha's open mouth. Kagome was wearing a red mini-skirt from AE, a black belly shirt from Aeropostale, and she was wearing black 3 in. high heels from Kohl's.**Spelling??)**Sango was wearing a blue mini-skirt, a white tube top and white 3 in. heels all from Abercrombie and Fitch.

Kagome: Wow Inuyasha, looks like we match.

Inuyasha: Byafs.

Kagome: (laughs and moves over to Inuyasha) Priestess got your tongue?

Inuyasha: (nods head)

Kagome: How cute. (stands on tippy toes and kisses Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (breaks the kiss) Wow. Kagome, My Kagome. (kisses her )

Sango: So Miroku, what do you think?

Miroku: Grmpf

Sango: Oh Miroku, you don't like it, do you? (frowns)

Miroku: N-n-n-no. I-love-it.

Sango: (Smiles) Then you would love to help me pick out presents for my… friends.

Miroku: As long as I'm by your side, I'll do anything.

Sango: (whispers) Great.

Miroku: (shivers) Mmmmhm.

Kagome: So, looks like you're helping me out. (Inuyasha nods) Great. This should be fun. Sango, you and your boy toy go get into my car. I need to talk to Inuyasha.

Sango: You got it girl. Come on Roki.

Miroku: Roki??

Sango: What, you don't like it? (Frowns)

Miroku: No, I love it.

Sango: Great! (Pulls Miroku to the car and starts kissing him)

Miroku: Sango, darling what has gotten into you?

Sango: I've finally admitted to myself that I love you.

Miroku: I love you too. But Sango, we need to stop, this isn't the time or place and I've already got a huge hard-on.

Sango: Miroku, I'm sorry, I didn't know the effect I had on you.

Miroku: Don't be sorry. Please. I love you Sango, I really do. Will you bear my children?

Sango: Yes, I told you before. YES!! Miroku, I've always been willing, you just never asked at the right time. YES! (kisses Miroku)

(BACK IN THE HOUSE)

Inuyasha: Kagome, why are you dressed like that?

Kagome: You don't like it?

Inuyasha: (smiles) No, I hate it. I hate anything that touches your skin that's not me.

Kagome: Well, we might be able to change your thoughts at the mall. Come on.

Inuyasha: This should be interesting.

Kagome: I agree. Come on, we better get into the car before Miroku rapes Sango.

Inuyasha: Yea...

The happy couple went into the garage hand-in-hand and found Sango on top of Miroku kissing him. Inuyasha knocked on the window and Sango rolled off Miroku. Even through the tinted back windows, Kagome could see her blushing. Kagome got into the driver's side and Inuyasha got in the passenger's side.

Kagome: Wow Sango, you must really like Miroku, huh? (laughs)

Inuyasha: Yea, I bet he's going to be all over the other girls at the mall.

Miroku: For your information, Inuyasha, I have pledged my loyalty to Sango.

Sango: That's right, and he knows if I find out that he has betrayed my trust, he will never get within 5ft of me without Kirara going into full demon mode.

Miroku: And if Sango betrays my trust we have agreed that I get to choose her life-partner.

Kagome: Now that's scary.

Inuyasha: Extremely.

Kagome: Okay, everyone buckle up.

Sango: How?

Kagome: Wait, how old are you guys again? I can never remember.

Miroku: I'm 20.

Sango: I'm 19

Kagome: Okay you two don't need to.

Inuyasha: I'm already buckled Kags.

Kagome: Okay. (buckles up) Okay, off to the mall.

[20 minutes later (AT THE MALL)

Kagome: Okay, I'm giving you each $200. (Kagome gives everyone their money) Okay, and Sango, do you have the phone I gave you at the house.

Sango: This thing? (Takes a Razor out of her white purse)

Kagome: Yes. If you get lost press and hold the 2 button and it will call my Sidekick. Okay?

Sango: Got it, come on Roki.

Kagome: One more thing!

Sango: Yea?

Kagome: (pulls Sango over to the side) whispers: make sure you visit Victoria Secret, and model some of the clothes there for Miroku. I'm sure he'd love it.

Sango: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: (brings Sango back to the rest of the group) Okay, so we'll meet in the food court at 1 okay?

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha: GOT IT!!

Miroku and Sango went toward the clothing stores.

Kagome: Okay, where do you want to go first?

Inuyasha: How about Kay Jewelers?

Kagome: I don't know why you want to go there but okay.

Inuyasha: Yes you do.

Kagome: No I don't.

Inuyasha: I heard you talking in your sleep about what you wanted for Christmas.

Kagome: HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!

Inuyasha: No, THAT is one of the perks of sleeping in the same bed as the most beautiful women in the world.

Kagome: Oh yea?

Inuyasha: Yes. Now come on! We don't have all day!

Kagome: Inuyasha…

(WITH SANGO AND MIROKU)

Miroku: Sango, why are we in a lingerie store?

Sango: (inside the dressing room) You'll see. (Steps out of the changing room with a black lace bra on and matching black thong and she was watching Miroku, who was nearly drooling.) What do you think?

Miroku: (pounces on Sango) I think you want me to rip those things off you.

Sango: On the contrary, these are for YOUR enjoyment.

Miroku: whispers: how is getting a hard-on in the middle of a public place enjoyable?

Sango: whispers: Because the next time I have these on, we'll be in a cave, alone.

Miroku: Then you better get out of those and let me buy them.

Sango: Good idea.

Sango changed back into her clothes and brings the undergarments to the check out.

Cashier: $42.36 please.

Miroku hands the cashier the money, got his change and he and Sango left the store with his hand wrapped around her waist.

Miroku: whispers: I hope you know that I'm going to hold you to your cave idea.

Sango: whispers: I hope you know that I expect you to.

(WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME)

Kagome: Inuyasha… It's beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: 1500 words!!!!! YAY!!!! And remember, I need at least 8 reviews to continue so. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all, Shell.


	7. What Dreams Can Do! full chapter

**A/N:****Anything** **in italics is either a dream or a thought. Anything in parentheses is an action that the**** character does or the setting.**** Okay, I know what you're thinking, WTF TOOK YOU SO LONG!? School, friends, drama and writer's block, ****THAT'S what,**** took me so long. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY OR KAY JEWELERS'!!**

**What ****Dreams**** Can Do**** (sneak peak)**

Recap: Kagome: Inuyasha… It's beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Silent night, holy, night. All is gone. All has passed." Was all that could be heard in Kay Jewelers' after Kagome's little outburst. Inuyasha was holding a size 7, white gold engage meant ring with ¼ karat diamonds surrounded a rose quartz. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry Kagome Higurashi has ever seen. Apparently, Inuyasha and Sota had been planning this for quiet a while. The ring was $550.98 but the jeweler owed Sota a BIG favor, so he lowered it to $169.69.

Inuyasha: Kagome Higurashi. (Gets down on one knee. Sango and Miroku are standing in the crowd now.) I bought you this ring, will you marry me?

Kagome: Inuyasha. (Kagome is starting to cry out of happiness) YES!!!

Inuyasha: Thank you Kagome. (Stands up and kisses her.) I love you Kagome Higurashi!!!!!!!

Miroku: Well isn't this just swell.

Sango: Yup. Now we've got a love-sick puppy on our hands.

Inuyasha: Sango, I heard that.

Sango: Epee!!!

Miroku: RUN!!!

**(A/N: This is where the sneak peak ends)**

So after Inuyasha chased Sango and Miroku around the mall five times, past a stupefied Kagome, and through the food court, they called a truce. Kagome was still smiling like an idiot, unaware of who had been watching the proposal. The mystery person walked out of the shadows and had tears streaming down his face.

Mystery Person: I'm (sniffle) very happy (sniffle) for you (sniffle) Kagome.

Kagome: Thanks. I hope you understand, and I want us to still be friends.

Mystery Person: Oh, no doubt. (Sniffle)

Kagome: Yeah, I should go find Inuyasha, I'll catch you later. Byes!

**(A/N: Can you guess who the Mystery Person is?**** Well, he comes back later, so think**

The gang was back in the car, with the trunk loaded with presents, Inuyasha felt uncomfortable with the silence. "Damn it, you guys! Damn you all! What's with the silence? It's killing me," Inuyasha growled. "Aw, poor fucking puppy," Miroku shot back. "Dude, what's your problem?" Inuyasha barked. **(No pun intended) **"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact I was being chased for 45 minutes by my best friend?" Miroku yelled. "Keh," was Inuyasha's response. "Ugh, will you guys stop!" Sango yelled. "I will if he will," Miroku bravely said. "You started it!" Inuyasha fired. "STOP!" Kagome screeched. "Ye-yes Kagome," the boys cowardly mumbled.

When the four reached the shrine they all (all meaning the guys) unpacked the bags and brought them into the house. "So, what did you get Inuyasha, Kags?" Sango begged. "Okay, I bought him a few sets of clothes for here, a stuffed dog and," Kagome stopped. "And… And?!" Sango yelled, then followed Kagome's gaze. At the top of the shrine stairs, was Inuyasha. But, his eyes had a bluish tint and his hair was streaked with black. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh" Kagome said. "My" Sango said. "KAMI!" they both shrieked.

Kagome ran up the stairs to get to Inuyasha, only to find him very pissed off. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, with an anime mark on his forehead, "what is going on?" "I… I… I don't know. Maybe the time difference is interfering with your cycle. **(I****t sounds like he's on a**** period XD) **It's possible the 500 year's of difference is acting up on you." Kagome seemed very nervous, but not about his hair, about how she was going to keep herself from jumping him. He looked so sexy. "Let's go inside before anyone sees you." Sango offered. The group walked inside with Kagome straggling behind. Sango let the boys go ahead of her and waited for Kagome. "Come on, girl, spill." Sango said with that 'I know your hiding something, from ME, your BFF' look. "Oh my Kami, Inuyasha looks so sexy like that. His hair and eyes look like they're ours mixed into one, God-like body. Sango, I want to just… I don't even know! But, this is so weird! He's just too sexy!" Kagome said all in one breath, little did she know, Inuyasha heard every single word. _'Oh, this is going to be interesting,'_ Inuyasha thought.

(BACK IN THE FUDEL ERA)

Kouga was begging, "No, Kikyo, no!" "Silence," Kikyo screamed. "If anyone tries to harm Inuyasha, they die," Kikyo shouted as she shot and arrow. It lined perfectly with Kouga's heart and a tree. "Die."

**(A/N: I know you wanted to see what was going to happen, but this guy is causing ME more trouble than Kags. So, I put him to rest. And by who better**** the****n, Kinky-ho ****herself**

(BACK IN THE FUTURE/PRESENT)

"Kagome, can I talk to you for a second? In private," Inuyasha asked when they all got inside. "Sure, Inuyasha," Kagome said and she followed him into the kitchen. "What's up?" Kagome asked as she sat on the counter. "Kagome, I know you think I look sexy." Inuyasha said plainly. Kagome almost fell off the counter. _Crap!_ "Well, Inuyasha, you do. You look like what I expected our… (Gulp) kids to look like." Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed as he walked over to Kagome and planted a light kiss on her lips. "So, you think I look like a pup?" "Yeah, but not just any pup, our pup." Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. "Well… maybe… someday we could have pups, but not too soon. We still need to kick that Naraku bastard's ass." Inuyasha said with a wink. "Okay, let's go back in the living room."

"Miroku, get away," Sango giggled. "Awe baby… you know you like me!" Miroku laughed back. "(giggle) And your (giggle) point?!" "You know babe, it's not polite to point!" [CRASH By this point in time, Miroku and Sango were laying on the floor, surrounded by broken glass from 2 broken lamps and a broken vase. "I cannot believe you two!!" Kagome shrieked. "Oh crap. Kagome, we're sorry. We didn't mean to break anything" Sango put on her best puppy dog pout. "You know that only works if Inuyasha does it, Sango." "Yea, I know but it couldn't hurt, could it?" "Dorks," Inuyasha and Miroku said at the same time as Kagome helped Sango up off the floor. Miroku got up and picked up the glass and told Kagome he was sorry. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" "Sure?" Inuyasha said. "Okay, I'll go get some popcorn."

The gang ends up watching Definitely Maybe on demand. Can you say popcorn fight?

**A/N: Was it short? YES! Do I have writer's block? YES! Have I lost a BFF recently? YES! Okay, well tell me what you think! And I know Christmas is over but OH WELL! Only 4 months until Christmas in July! ****;)I**** know it was short, so please don't flame it on length, please and thanks.**

**Losta**** Love,**

**Shell**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm sorry, this is just an Auther's Note (**

**I feel HORRIBLE for not writing for you guys. And I PROMISE I'll have some chapters up soon. The next one (Eggnog and Vodka) is at 698 words... i want to get it up to AT LEAST 1000 before i post it. ( that will probably be... Thrusday June 26th - Monday July 1st. I'm not feeling my best, i'm fighting with my bff atm. ( over a BAND that she doesn't like that i do ( And i was an idiot and blah blah blah, the story goes on. I'll tell you if you really wanna know. Just AIM me: shellandaveryg.**

**But like i said, it'll be up soon, i PROMISE. Summer's here, which means that i have more free time. And my birthday is on friday (YAY ME!!) I'm turning 13, and im having a small party ). i wish you could come. Well, i hope you didn't give up on me...**

**Always and forever,**

**xMichelle.**


End file.
